


A Snake Receives Cooking Lessons From The Rabbit

by MariAkutsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and my poor attempt at comedy here, eiji and yut-lung are besties here, expect a lot of cooking stuff here, most people are alive here, recipes of each dish is in the end notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAkutsu/pseuds/MariAkutsu
Summary: Yut-Lung is embarrassed to ask his best friend this but he asks him this, “Hey, Eiji…can you teach me….how to cook?” Eiji treats Yut-Lung's inability to cook as a dire situation and swears that his friend will learn how to cook. Lots of hilarity and fluff ensues to teach one snake how to cook.





	A Snake Receives Cooking Lessons From The Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 but I wanted to depict Eiji and Yut-Lung being friendly with each other. 
> 
> I don't know how I thought of this but perhaps its because I wanted Eiji to teach someone how to cook. Ash was too obvious so, I thought of our favorite snake to take these lessons. 
> 
> Anyways, this is just the prologue. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut-Lung was embarrassed to ask his best friend to teach him how to cook. But, he managed to do so. Eiji treats Yut-Lung's inability to cook as a dire situation and swears that his friend will learn how to cook. Lots of hilarity and fluff ensues to teach one snake how to cook even some of the simplest dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to post this here! It's been a while since I wrote something fictional. Anyways, I think this idea came to me when I wanted to see Eiji and Yut-Lung as friends.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the prologue. The next chapters will contain the foods

Yut-Lung begged for every holy deity to wipe the smug grin out of his friend’s face. All he did was ask the raven-haired Japanese boy a question. A simple question. Well, it was more of an embarrassing request for Yut-Lung. A request the one and only Eiji Okumura seems so eager to take from his best friend.

“Hey, Eiji…can you teach me….how to cook?”

That was all he said. He even had to avert his gaze from the other boy to hide his shame. He wanted Eiji to laugh at him. But, he knew very well that Eiji was too nice to mock even someone who could hate him.

What he didn’t know was how bright Eiji’s face looked when Yut-Lung finally decided to glance at him after shooting the question.

When Eiji first heard what Yut-Lung asked, he blinked. He blinked twice. Maybe even three times.

It took Eiji’s mind a good five seconds to register what his ponytailed friend said—with his very own mouth. He even wanted Yut-Lung to speak up so that he’d know his ears didn’t deceive him. But, he understood what Yut-Lung said and he heard him loud and clear. And with those words, he smiled. He didn’t know how to put his joy it into words yet. And so, just smiled.

He smiled as he pocketed his phone to put all his attention to his friend. He did as well when he got to his feet and rushed to be a few good inches right before him. He couldn’t help but chimed out his utter excitement to Yut-Lung as he asked a confirmation from his friend.

“Really? You want _ME_ to teach you?”

Yut-Lung recoiled to see such a blinding smile face him. He had to take a few steps back. His friend’s positive energy is contagious, sometimes. In this case, he didn’t/doesn’t want to catch it before disappointment sets in.

“Y-Yeah…” _Your enthusiasm is going to hurt my retinas. Stop looking at me with that blinding look—_

Eiji cuts his train of thought. “Which dish do you want me to teach you then?”

Yut-Lung wanted his body to crumble and have his dust particles be blown away by the wind. He stuttered, struggling to even bring himself to phrase out, “Could you teach me…how to _cook_?”

He gritted his teeth at the emphasis. And slowly, but surely, he could feel the Eiji’s blinding stare recede. Sure enough, when he took a look at Eiji once again, his jaw was wide and his eyes were blinking.

Eiji was in disbelief. He croaked a hesitant “No way…”

“Way.” Yut-Lung forced a laugh and refused to meet with Eiji’s gaze once more. Instead of his usual warmth, he could feel Eiji’s aura turn into heavy miasma.

“Yut-lung…”

“Y-Yes, Eiji—

“Do you know how to cook an egg?”

“…No.”

“Fry anything with a pan?”

“N-No—“

“Do you even know how to cook rice?”

“Eiji, what’s with all these questions all of a sudden-?”

“Yut-Lung, SERIOUSLY!”

On that day, Yut-Lung thought Eiji’s screams were loud enough to rock an entire condominium. Also, on that very day, Eiji decided that he would teach Yut-Lung how to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend [ Aira ](https://twitter.com/Airodraws) for proofreading this! Also, am open to hearing what dishes should Eiji teach Yut-Lung to cook!
> 
> twitter - instagram -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend [ Aira ](https://twitter.com/Airodraws) for proofreading this! Also to those in the BF server I'm in who took a look at this before I posted this here. I am open to hearing suggestions on what dishes should Eiji teach Yut-Lung to cook! Sorry if its short. I promise to write longer chapters. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mariakutsu) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mariaktusu/) \- [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Mariakutsu)


End file.
